


Requirements

by stellaAzella



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaAzella/pseuds/stellaAzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco face their relationship and how to break the news to Harry's friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> written by my friend Maddie, I asked her if I could post this

Harry and Draco were in the library, sitting next to each other in two identical armchairs, as they studied for their Charms exam. they were entirely alone. Madame Pince had gone into the back room to sort out some returned books, and everyone else was outside, enjoying the beautiful evening. The two of them kept exchanging glances, smiling, and then trying to get back to work.  
“So,” Harry glanced at the sharp and sexy man sitting, legs-crossed, across from him. “so, what is the incantation for that unbuckling charm?” Harry smirked.   
draco let out a giggle. “no seriously, it’s in the book.” Harry chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He slammed his book closed. “I can’t concentrate.”  
“Me neither.”   
Harry just sat there and looked at Draco. Piercing blue eyes, framed by sleek blond hair. Draco’s muscular torso and arms were emphasized by his snug robes.   
Harry started packing his books back into his bag.  
“don’t you need to finish that? you said it was due tomorrow, if i remember.” darco inquired.  
harry bit his lip and grinned. “no, actually, it’s due sometime next week...” harry flipped the top of his bag back and buckled it closed with some difficulty for it had grown to an enormous size. he looked back up at draco. “I just needed some reason to come to the library...to see you.”  
They both smiled. This is why Harry loved being with Draco, he always made him smile yet, he was so intense and romantic. He really was the best anyone could ever hope for.   
“I love you.” It came out of draco’s mouth before he could think it over. Frozen, they both sat, shocked by what he had just said. harry looked at the floor. then the ceiling, then at the library door. anywhere but at draco. he tried to form words, but he couldn’t. “uhh idunnaahh” he stood up and before he had fully registered what he was doing, he was striding out the library door. just as he was about to turn down the hallway, his stupidity hit him like a bludger.   
he slowly spun around, his ears turning red. staring intently at the ground, he marched back over to the chairs, and draco.   
“I just, um,” he grabbed his bag. “you know...”   
draco looked at harry with bewilderment, his eyes never wavering. “harry...?”  
harry swung the bag over his shoulder and turned in a fluster. “Ahh!” he yelped as his calf slammed into the table. he tripped and fell, full front, knocking a few books off the shelf as he clambered back up. He awkwardly tried to pick one up, but dropped it. he kicked at it annoyed. for once, glancing at draco, he immediately turned and left, paying close attention to his footing.  
draco sat, still in his armchair, watching harry, as he stumbled out the door. he sighed.  
.…................................................................................................................................................

harry strutted down the hall, ron and hermione bickering behind him.   
“ron, how are you even interested in lavender?” hermione said exasperated.  
“she’s nice, and she’s interested.”  
“just because someone’s interested doesn’t mean that you should go swooning after her like you’ve taken a love potion!”  
harry had taken to just ignoring most of his best friends recent conversations. the sky was a soft blue, reflecting off the lake like a mirror. he itched to go out to the quidditch pitch and fly a few laps.  
suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the side of the hall. harry jumped when he saw it was draco.  
“what are you...?!” harry twisted to get out of dracos grip.   
draco started to speak, quite a bit louder than harry had wished. “what the hell? do you think that was easy for me to say! do you think i wasn’t terrified?” draco shoved harry’s chest. then he leaned in closer and whispered “harry, when i say i love you...i meant it. and i risk a lot by saying it, so don’t just disregard it- “draco was now being pried away by ron’s lanky hands.   
“get off him, malfoy!” ron pushed malfoy back into the crowd now gathered in the hallway, and malfoy staggered and regained balance.   
harry firmly grabbed ron as he attempted to go at malfoy. “let it go, it’s fine..” harry said quiety so only ron could hear.   
“no. it’s not fine!” ron yelled.   
hermione feverishly toutched ron’s shoulder. “harry’s right, let’s just go.”  
the three of them turned back, and walked down the hallway. harry snuck an apologetic glance at draco, who looked back frustratedly. harry swung his gaze back to the hall in front of them, but not without catching hermione’s inquisitive eye.  
“harry!” draco yelled across the hall.   
“ignore him, harry..” hermione said as she ushered him an ron away.   
by now the hall had mostly cleared up, as the bell was about to ring. draco walked towards, them. “harry!” harry didn’t turn around. “Listen to me! I thought you felt the same!”  
all three of them stopped. the hallway was silent. the bell rang, setting all of them on edge.  
“fell the same about what harry?” hermione whispered.   
harry shuffled his feet. “nothing, hermione. it’s not your business...”  
“yes. it is harry.” she said sternly.   
“no hermione. he’s just being an arse.” harry walked past ron and hermione, away from draco down the hall. “let’s get to potions.”  
ron and hermione exchanged glances and slowly followed harry down the hall.

........................................................................................................................................  
Harry jogged down the hallway, hoping to god that he would make it to transfiguration on time, he knew how disappointed professor mcgonagall would be. He grabbed the strap of the messanger bag and readjusted it on his shoulder. his robes slipped down around his upper arms, and his shoes, which weren’t tied were about to flop off his feet. his hair, even messier than normal started to creep in front of his eyes.  
“potter.” a cold voice said from the corner of the charms hallway. harry spun around. It was malfoy. Harry’s heart thumped and he did all he could to suppress a smile. “you just wake up?” Malfoy said, walking towards harry.   
“yeah, just heading to transfiguration. dammit, i'm going to be late.” he started to turn away, but draco grabbed his shoulder. harry spun back around, face to face with him. They breathed heavily, sharing the same air, until most of it was almost gone, neither of them able to breathe.  
“why haven’t you talked to me? you’ve just been ignoring me.” harry whispered, painfully.  
“because I didn’t know what to say.” draco looked into harry’s eyes. “I don’t know what to feel. I am so...so unbelievably attracted to you. it’s just,” draco looked at the ground, “i can’t be. If anyone found out... ”  
“no one has to find out. D-draco, please.” harry slid his arms up draco's chest and wrapped them around his neck. “it will be amazing.”  
draco readjusted his footing, glancing down at his shoes as he did so. “okay,” he murmured. “okay!” he looked up at harry and smiled. they stood there, practically embraced, looking at eachother. draco hesitantly leaned in, turned his head, and brushed his lips across harry’s. harry pulled draco closer in his arms, and kissed him. draco’s lips were thin and surprisingly soft. harry’s stomach tingled. their lips broke apart, and their faces parted, only mere inches, so that they could feel each others breath.   
“sorry, i have to get to transfiguration.” harry said, as he moved his face away from dracos.   
“yeah, no, of course”  
harry dropped his arms from draco’s shoulders and slowly walked backwards down the hall.   
“we should, erm, go out somewhere, sometime...” draco smiled awkwardly..  
“yes! yeah, of course.” harry beamed as he advanced further and further down the hallway. they both murmured goodbyes, and harry turned fully around and sped down the hallway. he was so elated he could barley contain himself. he was so in love with draco malfoy.

…......................................................................................................................................

Harry and Draco were in a small room. There were soft floor pillows and gorgeously scented candles everywhere. Harry sat up as he heard the great wood doors creak open. draco stepped towards harry, looking around at the decor. “are you trying to seduce me, potter?” draco held back a smile.   
“yes.” harry said grinning, motioning to a pillow next to him. draco unsurely sat down on the soft....?.  
harry leaned in closer to draco, and talked quiter “I’m sorry I ignored you. I... I didn’t know you felt like that. I was surprised, and-terrified.” draco listened intently. “I mean, Obviously, and well terrified in a good way. well, not that you can be. I mean....Oh god, im terrible at this.” harry sighed. “I didn’t answer you becasue, if ron and hermione knew... which by the way, they might now after your thing in the hallway today. But, it’s just a big risk.”  
draco studied harry. how his eyebrows curved upwards. how his mouth moved when he talked; loosly, as if he were being so careful to pick his words, that he couldn’t bare to care enough, incase he chose the wrong ones. he looked at the sincereity in harry’s eyes.  
“take that risk harry. please, for me.” draco hesitated to see harry’s reaction. harry smiled a bit. sometimes you need someone to fight for you. “please. tell ron and hermione. i’m sure they will be fine with it. And even if they aren’t, so what, at least we can have eachother.”  
“I can’t just disregard ron and hermione, theyre my best friends.”  
“and they are holding you back. they always have been. they just get in the way.”  
harry eyes draco with reluctantcy. “draco, if this is ever, ever going to work, you have to be good with ron and hermione.”   
draco sat up straighter, shock on his face. “Im not good with them! theyre ridiculous. granger for one is a selfish know-it-all, and weasly-”  
“drraco, do you want us or not?”  
draco sighed, harry catching what was maybe an eye roll, and draco spoke quietly, “alright. fine.”

 

…........................................................................................................................................................

It had been in their fourth year. During those strenuous days, while Harry was preparing for the second task, Draco had been watching him. Harry knew that he had feelings for Draco, but tried not to address them. Harry had gone down to the library, but Hermione had stayed up in the common room to study for her Potions exam. Ron had decided to stay with her. He was alone, in the somewhat dim room, flipping through page after page, not finding anything.   
Draco knew that now, if ever, was maybe the only time. His eyes roved over Harry’s body, fit from hours of quidditch, messy black hair curling around green eyes. He walked over to Harry.  
“Hi.” He immediately felt like a moron. What if Harry didn’t like him? What if Harry thought he was creepy, by being nice for once.  
Harry eyed Draco, the murmured a hi.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Maybe this approach was too harsh.   
Harry just stared. How odd.  
“Why are you alone? I mean, you're always with your stupid goddam friends-”  
Harry stood up. He was so confused. In this moment, he knew, that there was no escaping it, he had feelings for Draco. but at the same time, Draco was being rude about his friends, and more than ever, Harry was unsure if Draco could ever have feelings for him too. Harry walked towards Draco, unsure whether he should kiss him or punch him.   
“I didn’t mean it like that...” Draco said quietly. Harry stopped. Maybe Draco did like him. What if, all those time he looked him in the eye, and felt that there was something more, there really was? What if Draco only hated his friends because somehow it made Harry more attracted to him, or because he felt like nothing compared to them? Harry knew he had to take this chance.  
Harry leaned forward, towards Draco, and Draco didn’t even look surprised, or scared. In fact, he also moved towards Harry. Suddenly, Harry was kissing Draco Malfoy, and he was liking it. Their lips moved in perfect synchrony, and Harry felt the same fierce, unbelievable joy he felt when he first learned he could fly. He reached his hand up to caress Draco’s face.  
Draco pulled Harry forward, and pushed him gently against the wall. He felt so free, and finally, after all his waiting, he was kissing Harry Potter.   
“Harry!” Hermione yelled. Draco immediately let go, and pushed Harry away. Harry turned around just in time to see Hermione round the bookshelf. “Harry!” she screeched, coming to a sudden halt, as she saw Harry standing mere inches from Malfoy.   
“Don’t you ever talk about my father again, Potter!” Draco improvised, and shoved harry as he walked away haughtily.   
“Harry, what on earth? Were you going to fight him?!”  
“No,” Harry said truthfully, “No I wasn’t.”

…........................................................................................................................................................

A couple hours later, Harry was back in the common room. They had both left the Room of Requirement, and snuck back to their common rooms. Harry had encountered Peeves on his way, and was very thankful he had had his invisibility cloak. He hoped Draco had had better luck.  
He sneaked up to his dorm room, and opened the door as quietly as he could. He crept over to his four poster bed, and slipped his shoes off. He heard Neville snoring.   
“Oi,” Harry nearly had a heart attack before he realized it was only Ron.  
“Oi!”   
“What?” said Harry.  
“Where have you been?” Ron, sat up, and scooted to the edge of his bed.  
“Um... you know, out.” Harry felt stupid, but what else was he supposed to say? ‘Oh, I was just out snogging Draco Malfoy.’  
“Well, me and Hermione, we noticed you’ve been acting weird recently.” Harry sat, stricken. “We asked Ginny if you guys were out late a couple nights, and she seemed, well, she didn’t know what to say,” Harry became confused. Why didn’t Ginny just say that they weren’t? “So we assumed that for a while, but then one night you were gone, and Ginny was here in the common room... so,” Ron looked sternly at Harry. Harry hoped Ron didn’t know anything. “Harry, are you seeing Cho again?”  
Relief washed over Harry “No,” he chuckled, “No, I’m not seeing Cho. Those other times, me and Ginny went to the room of requirement, we were out late, but I don’t know, I’ve been staying at the library late a lot...uh, Madame Pince said it was okay.”  
Ron humphed. “Okay, well, don’t go too far with my sister.” He turned around and lay back down under his covers.  
Harry was still a little panicked, and he knew, soon, he would at least have to tell Ginny something.  
The next morning, first thing, harry found Ginny. she was sitting in the common room, studying. He slowly walked up to her. “Hey, Ginny.” she looked up solemnly.   
“Well, for a boyfriend you really don’t make much contact.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. But can we go out in the hall, I need to talk to you about something.” Ginny stood up, setting her books down on the chair and following Harry into the corridor. They walked for a while, so that all the portraits nearby were either animals, or sleeping.   
“So Ginny,” Harry didn’t know where to start, but she was listening. Then she began to speak.  
“I know, Harry.” His heart beat faster. “I know about you and Malfoy.”  
Harry felt so bad, like he had a pit in his stomach. He tried to talk, but no words came out.   
“I don’t know what the hell you think your doing with him, or when you plan to tell your friends, but I have been following you, a bit. Because I noticed you were out late and you seemed happier than usual, so i assumed you were hooking up with Cho again or something. You have no idea what it felt like, when I saw you go into the library, and kiss Malfoy and sit with him, and hold his hand. At first I felt, well, somewhat disgusted. Then betrayed. And let me tell you, Harry Potter, it takes a lot for me to feel betrayed. I try to think that everyone has a good reason, but you have broken our trust completely.”   
Harry felt worse than he ever had before.   
“But,”she said, “Since, we haven’t been going out for not very long, and I can’t truthfully say I’m in love with you, so I want to help you.”   
Harry opened his eyes, completely shocked. “with Malfoy.”   
“Yeah, I saw the way you looked at him, but almost more importantly the way he looked at you. For such a cold, mean spirit, and all the terrible things he’s done, it’s amazing how you make him seem like a nice guy. So... I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I want to help you and Malfoy.”  
Harry stood there, completly and utterly bewildered. This was not at all what he had expected. “Uh, yeah, that’d be great...” he murmered.   
“So what do you need me to do?” ginny said.  
“Um, well, ultimately, I need to figure out a way to tell everyone, but without them hating me.”  
“I think the best way, would be to tell them with Malfoy, so they can see, that...oh Harry, you are in probably the worst possible place ever.”  
“No kidding!”

Draco was waiting, in the Room of Requirement. He and Harry had planned to meet there during lunch. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going up to the library to grab a book, and he dashed up stairs as they exchanged worried glances. Finally, Harry pushed the small wooden door open, to their little room. Draco stood up quickly and walked over to Harry.   
“Ginny knows.” said Harry.  
“What!” Draco yelled. “So, you guys aren’t together anymore, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, what did she say?” Draco sighed.  
Harry thought a moment. “Well, uh, she said she wanted to help us...”  
“She wants to help?!”  
“Yeah, and she said we should tell people, namely Ron and Hermione. She said we should do it together.”  
“No way, I’m not-”  
Harry looked at Draco solemnly. “We have to.” Draco sighed, and nodded.   
“When then?”  
“Tomorrow.”

The next morning, Harry woke up in his four poster. the sun shined through the window, and the birds were chirping. He felt refreshed, and then he remembered what he was going to do today. surprizingly, harry wasn’t that nervous.  
He ran down the stairs, three at a time, and landed in the common room. It was 10:09. He had to meet draco in the room of requirement in 6 minutes, with ron, hermione and ginny. harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the corner together, side by side in a very large arm chair. They were laughing. Harry gulped and then walked over.   
“Guys, I need you to come with me and Ginny to the Room of Requirement. I need to tell you something.”  
They looked up surprised, and scooted apart. “What? Oh, yeah Harry. Okay.” Hermione said nervously.  
“Ey, why can’t you tell us right here?” said Ron.  
“I just can’t okay, so... can we go?”  
The two of them got up and followed Harry out of the room. They walked down the corridors and up flights of stairs, stopping in front of a blank wall on the seventh floor. ‘A room to chat in’ though harry. this is what he, Draco and Ginny had agreed on. After three turns, a small door appeared.  
“Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back.” Harry told Ron and Hermione as he went into the room.   
Inside, Draco and Ginny sat in two arm chairs. They did not talk, or even look at each other.  
“They’re here. Ginny,” she looked at harry, “make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.” She nodded. Harry smiled at Draco, who gave a nervous smile back, and then Harry left.  
Ron and Hermione were standing outside, quietly chatting. “Can you guys come with me.” Harry said. He could he looked guilty of something, and that Hermione and Ron were very suspicious. They walked through the door. Ron and Hermione’s faces looked shocked when they saw Draco there. Harry briskly walked over to Draco, and then implied for the two to sit down. They did so, carefully, as though there may be a bomb in their seats.  
“Hello, Ginny.” said Hermione, trying to make it less awkward.  
“hey.”  
Harry cleared his throat, and the other four looked at him.  
“I brought you here, to tell you...” Harry’s voice died out. He cleared his throat again. “I wanted to tell you that...that...” He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. “We,” Harry motioned to Draco, “wanted to tell you... tell you that...” Harry stood paralyzed.  
“Tell you that we’ve been seeing each other for six months and we are very much in love.” Draco said, immediately turning bright pink. He quickly stood up.   
“Sit. Down.” Ginny said firmly. He did so.   
Harry turned, reluctantly and looked at Ron and Hermione. They were sitting, as though they had been paused, on a television, frozen, their mouths wide open, staring at Draco.  
Hermione then opened her mouth slowly, making a few creaking sounds before she managed to say, “harry...are you serious?”  
“yes...”  
“I-I- when did this happen? Why didn’t you ever tell us before?! That time, in the library! I thought- oh I thought you were going to fight! I never-ever.... how did I not see this?”   
And she went on like that, ranting. Behind her, Harry could just make out Ron saying “It’s not April...is it?”  
“Now guys,” Ginny interrupted. “We’re all good, right?”  
Ron and Hermione just sat still. A few awkward moments of staring at each other passed.   
Hermione finally said, with a very squeaky voice, “I guess, if that’s what you want, Harry.”   
Harry nodded and grabbed Draco’s hand. Then she turned to Ron. Ron said nothing.   
“Well?” said Draco. Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded, and then he said, “Sure.” suddenly balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling.   
“What the hell?!” yelled Harry, Draco and Ginny.   
As glitter and balloons floated down from the ceiling, they assumed that it must be part of the room somehow. When all the party decorations had settled to the ground, Ron was still staring at Draco. Thankfully, Hermione was a bit less phased. They all silently sat there.  
“Have you guys... have you, uh, kissed or anything?” Ron said, practically in a whisper.   
Harry and Draco nodded, and Ron just zoned out again, obviously trying to visualize this odd happening.  
“Well,” said Ginny, “That went well, I did my job, now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go meet up with Luna in the greenhouses. see you later then?”   
“Yeah, thanks, “ said Harry, and Ginny left.  
“Yeah, you know, I’ve gotta go too,” said Ron.” Harry deflated, but nodded, and Ron left after his sister.  
Hermione moved closer to Harry and Draco. “I’m really glad you told me, Harry,” she patted him on the shoulder.   
“And Malfoy, I mean.... Draco, I hope you’re good to Harry, and also, kind to me and Ron, I’m assuming ill see you more often now.”  
“Yeah, sure.” said Draco. Harry nudged him.   
“Yeah, sorry, I’ve been acting like such an ass.”   
They all chuckled and then continued talking of other things, in good spirit. Even though Ron had left, at least he was okay with it, and he would eventually come around. All was well.


End file.
